This invention relates to swimming goggles.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 1995-28577 discloses swimming goggles in which a distance between inner ends of two lens frame members is adjustable. According to the disclosure, the lens frame members are connected to each other through a nose belt and the inner ends of the lens frame members are formed with detents which can be selectively and releasably interlocked with any one of a plurality of projections arranged on the nose belt longitudinally thereof. The distance between the inner ends of the lens frame members can be adjusted by selecting the projections to be interlocked with the detents.
In the above-mentioned swimming goggles of well known art, the nose belt and the projections fixed thereon are integrally molded from soft elastic material. These projections are large enough to prevent themselves from disengaging from the detents. However, a fine adjustment of the distance is difficult in such swimming goggles, since the extent of the adjustment is limited by a size and a fixed position of each projection.